


It's a long story...

by Raven_Corvus



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Corvus/pseuds/Raven_Corvus
Summary: Follow the path of Raven Corvus as he lives through the land of Remnant, making friends and enemies and tries not to fall into the abyss.





	1. A chance meeting

A man with short white hair wearing faded black jeans, leather boots, and a full-length, dark grey leather duster with straps ending at the waist and a slit between the legs walked towards the bar in Junior’s club, the aforementioned owner leaning on it with his two bodyguards; twins called Melanie, who wore a white dress, and Miltia Malachite, who wore red. “Hey, you’re that guy Raven right?”, Junior asked the man.

“I’m just here for a drink”, he said, not bothering to make eye contact with Junior, “nothing else.”

Junior stood up in front of Raven and towered nearly a foot above him and looked down at him. He crossed his arms. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you Raven, and I have a proposition for you.”

Raven walked past him and sat down at the bar and ordered an unsung hero. “I take it that ‘I’m just here for a drink’ has a different meaning in this country?”

Junior started leaning on the bar again. “Very funny. I need a new head of security and, from what I’ve heard, you’d be perfect for the job.” Unfazed, Raven downed his drink, being careful not to shatter the glass, mentally scolding himself for not bothering to take off his gauntlets beforehand. Junior was getting visibly irritated by his lack of response. “Hey”, he snapped, “I’m talking to you. Now give me an answer or get the hell out of my club.”

Raven sighed and ordered another drink. “That’s an interesting business strategy”, Raven mused, “I’m shocked that you don’t have people lining up at the door.” Junior’s head looked like it was about to pop off of his shoulders after that comment. “Relax Hei, I have no interest in employment right now, I’m just here to forget about the word for a while.”

Junior’s face began to lose some of its cherry hue and he went back to talking to Melanie and Militia. Raven released the tension that had been building up in his stomach by closing his eyes and let himself be absorbed by the music, only coming back to his senses when his drink came around. “Thank you.”, he said to the bartender, who nodded and went back to the other patrons. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Junior and a dapper redhead, that Raven recognized immediately as Roman Torchwick, talking about 20 feet away. Between the music and their location Raven couldn’t hear a thing that they were talking about so he took a drink instead, the song Red Like Roses started to play and the lights started to turn red. Junior returned for a bar slightly flustered. Raven closed his eyes again.

“Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas”, a female voice began slyly before getting a little excited.

Her excitement caught Junior’s attention. “Aren’t you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?”

She giggled, “Aren’t you a little old to have a name like Junior?”

Her comeback set off warnings in his head, he knew that he should stop this before it went too far but at the same time his curiosity, and to a small degree everything he’d downed by then, wanted to see what would happen, so he opened his eyes to watch the spectacle. However, his view was somewhat blocked by an ocean of long golden-blonde hair that flowed loosely and curled at every end. It reminded him of an open fire.

Junior scoffed. “So you know who I am.” he said, turning around and no leaning away from the bar. “You got a name sweetheart?”

“Yes Junior I’ve got several”, she said flirtatiously, her finger trailing down his chest, “but instead of sweetheart you can just call me sir.” she ended forcefully, crushing his balls with her right hand.

Junior lurched forward involuntarily. He made a noise that reminded Raven of a bird’s mating call, for whatever reason. “Raven, help.”, he cried out, pain evident on his face. His choice of words took the girl by surprise, causing her grip to relax enough for Junior to get away from her but she took little notice.

“Raven Branwen?” she questioned as she turned to face him, giving him his first proper look at her. Her hair framed her face, taking away from her pale complexion and making her soft lilac eyes the first thing you see. She was about 5’7 in height and wore a tan vest over a yellow low-cut crop top, accentuating her sizable bust. She wore black short shorts under a brown belt with brown knee-high leather platform boots with a grey bandana wrapped around her left leg. She wore fingerless black gloves and had a large yellow bracelet on both wrists.

“It’s Corvus actually”, Raven said, giving her his full attention, “though you were closer than Junior would have been.”

She looked disappointed upon discovering him but took out her scroll and showed him a picture of a woman resembling her but wearing a red jacket with back hair. “Have you seen this woman?”, she asked him, a hint of desperation in her eyes.

Raven heard Junior gathering his men to kick the girl out but Raven was intrigued by her. “Yes, but it was a couple of months ago.”

The girl’s face lit up and she leaned in closer to him and out her hands on his shoulders, their faces only inches apart. “Tell me everything you know”, she ordered.

“It looks like we have an audience”, he mused, paying for his drinks and gesturing to the men that Junior rounded up. “I’ll make you a deal, we get out of here and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. How’s that sound?”

She smiled. “Deal”, she said, “and the name’s Yang.”

“Get the hell out of my club”, Junior demanded. Raven got up from his seat and started to walk out with Yang, who decided to have a bit of fun first.

“Oh Junior I was just playing with you”, she said innocently, walking up to him with her hands behind her back, “don’t be so sensitive. Come on, let’s kiss and make-up, okay?”

Raven was sure that this wouldn’t work, but to his unending surprise, Junior took the bait. “Huh?”, Junior asked to no one in particular, “Ok” Yang leaned in first with her eyes closed and Junior soon followed suit. A slight wave of jealousy went through Raven despite what he guessed would happen next. When their faces were an inch apart Yang punched him in the face, sending him flying through a glass pillar and into the wall on the other side of the club. Everyone else not on Junior’s payroll ran out of the club in panic.

Raven face palmed but he was smiling. "This blonde will be the death of me", he mused as he stepped into the fray. There was a total of 20 people for them to knock down including Junior and the twins, bad odds...for all of them. Yang’s bracelets turned into a pair of gauntlets when she got into her fighting stance and she flipped into the air as Junior’s thugs charged her. She was smiling the whole time.

Yang hit the ground with the force of a lightning bolt, sending goons flying from the shockwave alone. Raven drank in the sight as he punched out a few of them with ease, his own gauntlets only making things easier. In a flash he saw her up in the DJ’s booth, beating the tar out of him. “Poor bear-headed bastard”, he said to himself as he looked around. Junior was nowhere to be seen, and the twins were looking at him with a sour expression. “Well this should be fun.”, he muttered to himself as they charged him, Miltia wielding a pair of claws and Melanie had bladed heels. They rushed him in flashes of red and white, claws and heels slashing into empty air as Raven evaded them, a frown starting to form on his face. “I’ll be honest”, he goaded as he caught Melanie’s right foot and Miltia’s left arm, “I was expecting a bit more from you two.” He headbutted Miltia back a few feet and and punched Melanie into a glass pillar and the wall behind it. Miltia was about to resume her attack but she wilted under the glare of Raven’s cold, silver eyes and decided that get out with her sister would be the smarter thing to do.

The sound of shotguns and missiles exploding brought his attention to the battle between Junior and Yang, the latter being clubbed back 20 feet through a glass table. Raven was about to intervene but something caught his eye; she was smiling and her hair almost seemed to be on fire. “Now that is interesting”, he said to himself, surprised to find that she could keep surprising him. Yang charged forth, moving between the volley of missiles launched by Junior and she unleashed a flurry of blows on Junior ending by punching through his weapon and sending him skidding to the entrance. She was grinning triumphantly until she saw the lock of hair that Junior had in his hand and she snapped. Her aura shattered everything around her and her hair seemed to burn even brighter just as her eyes turned ruby red. She charged at him and all the colour in the room vanished, save Yang herself. She punched Junior square in the jaw and sent him flying out a window while shattering every other one. She quickly jumped out after, ready to finish him off.

“Ah shit”, Raven cursed as he ran out after her. He rushed up the stairs and through the front door, sure that he would find the mangled body of Junior if nothing else.

Instead he was greeted by the sight of Yang conversing with a young girl with black hair tipped with red, her clothes following a similar colour scheme, save for her red cloak. She cocked her head when she saw him, their silver eyes locking together, “Yang, who’s this?”


	2. Answering questions

“Yang, who’s this?”

Yang looked over her shoulder and saw Raven. “Oh, that’s Raven, Raven this is my little sister Ruby”, she said in between them. Neither Raven nor Ruby looked away. 

Ruby spoke first. “Yang, why are you hanging out with someone so old?”

Raven raised his right eyebrow, “How old do you think I am?” he asked her, a little offended. He broke eye contact and glanced at Yang, she looked slightly concerned.

“I don’t know”, Ruby said, clearly flustered, “like 30 or something.” Raven’s jaw dropped causing Yang to giggle. 

“You can’t be serious”, he deadpanned. 

“I don’t know!” Ruby pouted, “You didn’t even give me a hint!”

“Fine, you were off by 12 years”, he relented. “30 years old…” he muttered.

“Sooo, 42?” Yang asked innocently.

“Ha ha”, he laughed sarcastically. 

In a flash Ruby was right in front of him with her hands clasped together, looking at him with millions of questions in her eyes. She took a deep breath, “OHMYGOSHYOUGOTOBEACONWHAT’SITLIKEWHAT’SYOURTEAMNAMEWHATWEAPONDOYOUUSEWHATARETHETEACHERSLIKE”, she took another breath and was about to start again but Raven took off his right gauntlet and put his hand over her mouth.

“It’s Ruby, right?” She nodded. “Ok, first off I take it you want to be a huntress.” Nod. “And you want to go to Beacon, right?” Nod. He looked to Yang, “is she always like this?” 

Yang shrugged. “Only when she’s excited...which is most of the time”, she admitted.

“Mmph!” Ruby exclaimed into his palm.

“Alright just promise me, no more questions.” She nodded and he took his hand off and took a step back. He deposited his right gauntlet into a pocket on the same side and was about to take off his other one but he hesitated. Yang noticed his hesitation but didn’t say anything. He slowly slid it off and put it in a similar pocket, revealing a robotic arm underneath his coat. 

“You have a robotic arm?” Ruby squealed. 

“Ruby…” Yang warned worriedly.

Ruby didn’t hear her. “How did you get it, where did you get it, how does it feel…”

“Ruby!”

“What?” she whined, turning to her sister. Yang gestured up to his face, it was twisted in pain and regret. “Oh”, she said softly, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...to...I’m sorry.” 

Yang walked towards them and put a hand on their shoulders. “Listen, Ruby didn’t mean to bring up bad memories”, she explained, “she’s just not the best with people.” 

“Yang…” she complained.

“Why are you here Ruby?” Yang asked to change the subject.

“Oh, a store I was in was getting robbed by a guy with orange hair in a white suit and his friends so I tried to stop them”, she started too explained until being cut off by Yang.

“Ruby, that’s dangerous, you could have gotten hurt”, she lectured.

“I’m fine Yang.” she said exasperated before continuing her story. “Anyway, I beat up his friends and chases him up a roof where a huntress came and saved me from this lady that was shooting fire at me and now she wants me to go to this place a couple of blocks away from here.” 

“Uuugh”, Junior groaned, still on the ground.

“We should probably get out of here”, Raven observed after regaining some composure. “I think you should take us with you Ruby.”

“Why?”

He glanced at Yang. “I think that it would put your sister’s mind at ease.” Ruby looked to Yang who nodded her agreement. They left Junior alone on the ground as they left, Ruby called an ambulance for him, saying that she found him unconscious on the ground. 

“So what were you two doing there anyway”, Ruby asked as they were walking away.

“What do you think we were doing there?” Yang asked with a wink. Raven raised an eyebrow but kept looking forward. Ruby was more concerned.

“But, that’s, he’s, your”, she sputtered, not sure how to react to her sister’s question. Raven stifled a laugh and Yang giggled.

“We weren’t doing anything Ruby”, she explained to a flustered Ruby, “we just happened to run into each other. Speaking of which”, she looked over to Raven, “You still owe me some answers.”

“I suppose I do”, he admitted, “but I think that can wait until we’re alone.” 

“We’re here” Ruby exclaimed. They were standing in front of a small brick building with a steel door. “At least I think we are.”

“We should at least knock”, Yang pointed out. She began walking up to the door but was beaten to it by Ruby. 

“Who is it”, asked a stern, feminine voice.

“It’s, uh, Ruby Rose”, she said nervously, “I was told to come here.”

The door opened to reveal a woman with light blonde hair wearing a high-waisted black pencil skirt and a purple cape. “You’re late young lady”, she chastised, “and I distinctly told you to come alone.” 

“I was going to”, she explained passionately, “but then I ran into my sister, and her friend made a really good argument for me to bring them with me and” 

The woman cut her off with a sharp tone, “You two can leave now”, she instructed.

“Now wait just a minute lady”, Yang cut in, “what makes you think that I’m just going to leave my sister here with you?” 

“Nothing you can say will make a difference, Miss Xiao Long.”

“How do you know my name?” she breathed.

Raven was walked up to the left right side of the door, opposite of Yang, and stared into the woman’s emerald eyes. “What if I said an old crow asked me to deliver a message?”

His question caught the woman off-guard and she considered his words for a moment. “Fine, you can come in”, she conceded as she ushered them in. “Follow me”, she instructed as she lead them down several flights of stairs.

“What did you mean by ‘an old crow’”, Yang asked him.

“I’ll let you know another time”, he answered.

“So you keep saying”, she accused.

“Quiet”, the woman ordered.

“Soon”, he promised.

They walked in silence for a short while before they stopped at a closed wooden door. “You”, she pointed at Ruby, “come with me, and you two wait out here.”

“Now wait just a minute”, Yang started to protest before being cut off again.

“She’ll be fine Yang”, Raven said calmly, “she just wants to talk to her in private, something I’m sure that you can relate to.” He nodded to the woman and she took Ruby into the room, closing the door behind her. “Now”, he said as he leaned his right shoulder against the wall, “what did you want to know first?”

She crossed her arms and leaned her left shoulder on the wall, facing him. “Where did you see her?” she asked.

“It was about 15 months ago by Higanbana, a town on Anima, I was tracking a Grimm in the woods there for a farmer when I was set upon by a group of bandits. I took a few of them down before she showed up and ordered the rest to back off.” he explained, “I was lucky that she showed up when she did, the rest of them were no slouches and my aura was gone by then.”

“What do you mean ‘ordered’” she asked him, her eyes starting to gain a red hue.

“From what I gathered from that encounter, she holds a pretty straightforward point of view. The weak die. The strong live. Hence why she was the leader of that clan.”

Yang was silent after his explanation. “That’s, not what I was expecting to hear” she said after a while.

Raven looked up thoughtfully. “No one expects to hear the crimes committed by their parents” he said quietly. 

She looked at him sharply. “I never said...”

“You didn’t have to.”

She looked down, deep in thought. “What about you then” she asked at last.

He looked down and saw her looking at him curiously. “What do you mean” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean” she said, “where are you from, why are you travelling around the world alone” she inquired.

“Should‘ve seen that coming” he said under his breath. “I’m from Atlas originally.”

“Atlas? Then what are you doing here?” she questioned. 

He sighed. “Let’s just say that people like me aren’t exactly treated fairly over there.”

“You mean you’re a” The door opened between them before she could finish and Ruby walked out.

“She wants to see you” she said to him.

He nodded. “Looks like time’s up, I’ll be seeing you around Yang” he said before walking through the door and closing it behind him. The room was filled with only a table and two chairs, reminding him of an interrogation room. A man with tousled silver hair, brown eyes with glass spectacles balanced slightly on his cheeks sat on the opposite side of the table with the woman behind him...

“Take a seat” he said calmly. Raven complied and sat with his back a few inches away from the back of the chair. “Now what did our old crow want you to tell us?” he asked with a studious expression.

“Amber was attacked” he answered. 

The man’s eyes widened and he leaned into the table. “Tell me everything you know.”


	3. A New Life

Raven walked around on an airship headed for Beacon Academy. Everyone on board was talking excited with a group of their friends, all of them eager to take the next step to becoming huntsmen and huntresses. He found an open space by a window and he thought back to the event leading up to his enrollment.

* * *

 

“Are you absolutely sure that she is alive” the man asked him.

“She was still breathing when I left, but I’m not sure if anything happened between then and now” Raven explained as the woman, now known to him as Glynda, circled them with her arms crossed. “If everything went well then they’re only two days out.”

“And why should we believe anything you have to say, for all we know you could’ve been the one to have attacked her” she accused with her riding crop extended in her hand.

“That’s enough Glynda” the man said, “he’s done nothing to warrant our distrust.” He sat back into his chair, studying Raven intently. “You seem to have a vested interest in some of our new students.” he observed.

“‘Your’ new students?” Raven questioned, “Ruby seems a little young for a combat school like Beacon, don’t you think _Headmaster.”_

“So you know who I am?” the man asked.

Raven shrugged. “By reputation and Qrow, though to be honest he could have at least told me what you looked like before sending me off” he said. But then he thought of something, “I have a request.”

“By all means” the man said, “let’s hear it.” Glynda gave him a look of confusion but he smiled through it.

* * *

 Raven spotted a familiar red cloak flitting through the crowd. Please don’t spot me, he thought to himself as she went from group to group. They were about halfway through an already short trip when someone tapped his right shoulder.

“What’re you looking at?” Yang asked him looking with her right hand over her eyes where his face was facing.

“Oh you know” he said as he watched Ruby trying to get into anyone's circle, “just an awkward 15 year-old not making friends.” He looked down at Yang with a grin beginning to form. “I guess you weren’t expecting to see me again.”

She matched his gaze and said, “I wouldn’t say that, I just wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon.” She finally saw her sister on the other side of the ship and she ran and gave her a hug without a second thought.

“Family first I guess” he said to himself as he looked around again. Then a hologram was projected beside him broadcasting the news. A mugshot of Roman Torchwick covered the screen. “The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities.” said a young male voice. “If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.”

The mugshot changed to show a woman with shoulder-length white hair and hazel eyes. Beside her was a photo of faunus protesters holding signs saying “WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!”, followed by the an image of a growling red wolf’s head with three scratch marks, the logo of the terrorist organization known as the White Fang. “Thank you, Cyril” she said, “In other news, this Saturday’s Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…”

The broadcast was disrupted by a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch. “Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch” she said, “You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

“Ugh” a blond guy groaned at the end of the ship. He was hunched over and holding his stomach. Raven turned around and looked out the window in front of him, trying to block out the gagging coming from the guy. It was working marginally well until he heard the telltale wet splatter of vomit hitting the floor. He turned around, worried about how close the sound was to find a thin trail stretching to each end of the ship. He also spied a few drops on Yang’s left boot. He brought his right hand to his face to mask the scent, thankful he left his gauntlets in their respective pockets.

“Oh, Yang, gross!” Ruby shouted in disgust, “You have puke on your shoe!”

“Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!” Yang repeated quickly as she put her foot as far away from herself as she could.

“Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!”, Ruby panicked.

Raven reached into his jacket with right hand, trying to ignore the smell, and grabbed a small rag and stepped over the spreading pool of vomit towards them. “Here” he said to Yang, tossing the rag to her.

“Thanks” she said as she cleaned her boot.

Ruby looked at him awkwardly. “I’m sorry about what I said last time” she said meekly.

He sighed, “don’t worry about it, there’s no way you could’ve known” he said calmly. Yang shot up and handed him the used cloth, which he immediately tossed into the wastebasket beside him.

“So, that was a thing” she said. The airship landed and the doors opened, letting them out of the airship with the blond leading the charge, right to a garbage can. “I guess flying isn’t for everyone” she said as they saw him empty his guts.

“Well aside from that, the view here isn’t too bad” Raven said trying to bring attention away from the poor guy. “Wow...” the sisters said in unison once they saw the academy. Raven turned around and got a look at the wonder and amazement in their eyes, getting lost for a second. A couple of students walked past them and Ruby noticed all of there weapons.

“Ohmygosh!” Ruby squealed, “That kid’s got a collapsible staff! And she’s got a fire sword!” She was going to go in for some closer looks but a guy with a silver cloak and white hair walked through her path and she bumped into him falling onto her backside. “Oof” she breathed.

The guy turned around and they got a better look at him. He had a black streak through his white hair and had hazel eyes. He also had white wolf ears protruding through his hair. “I’m sorry” he apologized as he reached his hand down to her, “I didn’t see you th- Ruby?” She grabbed his hand and he lifted her to her feet.

“How do you know who I am” she asked him defensively. “I’m not surprised, we wet 4 years ago and only for one night” he said calmly, “I’m not surprised if you don’t recognize me but my name is Edward Silver-Schnee”

Raven raised an eyebrow at Edward’s doubled last name but Yang froze when she heard it, and Raven noticed. “What’s wrong” he whispered to her when he got beside her.

“Later” she whispered back. She perked herself up and put her hands on Ruby’s shoulders. “See sis, making friends isn’t that hard.”

Ruby looked up at her. “But, why would I need friends when I have you?”

“Ouch” Edward and Raven said in unison.

“Sorry” she said weakly.

“Well…” Yang started as a group of people approached them quickly, “Actually, myfriendsareheregottagocatchup'Kay,seeya,bye!” she finished lightning fast, taking off with the new group. Ruby was left spinning by Yang’s exit and fell into a luggage trolley that had somehow snuck up on the group, sending suitcases flying.

“What are you doing!?” a girl dressed primarily in white chided. Her outfit was remarkably similar to Ruby’s except she wore a white bolero instead of a cloak, and had her hair in an off-center ponytail. All-in-all she seemed to be the antithesis to Ruby.

Ruby got up and dusted herself off. “Uh, Sorry” she managed to squeak out, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t very receptive to Ruby’s apology. “Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!” she demanded.

Edward and Raven were watching the scene unfold in front of them. Raven was quickly growing tired of the white haired girl’s attitude but Edward was getting visibly unsettled and kept looking back and forth between the two. “Easy there friend” Raven said to him in an effort to calm him down, “They aren’t at each other’s throats yet.”

Ruby picked up a case but it was quickly snatched away by the other girl who opened it to reveal vials of powdered Dust. “This is Dust” she instructed obtusely, “mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!”

Raven started to connect the dots, finally seeing the Schnee family emblem on almost everything the girl had, but couldn’t figure out why Edward was so agitated. Sure he thought of Ruby as a friend and based on their last names he was probably somehow related to the other girl, unless… “Oh, shit” he cursed under his breath.

Ruby was still looking at the girl somewhat frightened by her tone. However, she took her silence as a sign of ignorance. “What are you, brain-dead?” she ridiculed.

“That’s enough” Raven instructed, visibly annoyed by the girl’s attitude.

She either didn’t hear him or didn’t care as she droned on, “Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!” Dust started to fill the air as she swung the vial with every word and Edward took a small step back. Ruby was struggling to suppress a sneeze but the girl was far from finished. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you.”

She was cut off by Raven who was beside them now and had grabbed her arm with his left hand. “I said, that’s enough” he said with a tone cold enough to send shivers down the girl’s spine.

‘AHHCHOOOO” Ruby sneezed, igniting the Dust in the air around the three of them in fire, ice and lightning. Ruby appeared to be untouched but the other two were covered in soot from the explosion. “I’m so, so sorry” she apologized as sincerely as she could.

Raven wiped his face with his right hand and took a deep breath. “I’m done” was all he said before walking towards the academy. He could vaguely hear the girl unload on Ruby but he was actively trying to ignore it. He extended his aura outward around his entire body to get all of the soot off. _Haven’t even been here 10 minutes and I’ve already exploded_ , he thought to himself, _of all the things that could happen, I exploded._ He shook his head. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. First Day at Beacon

Raven walked into what looked like an auditorium and found himself surrounded by other students. He rolled his eyes and walked in towards the center of the group and stood there with his hands interconnected behind his head as more and more students filled the room. 

 

“Ruby! Over here!” Yang shouted towards her sister. “I saved you a spot!” She sounded very close to him. He brought down his right arm and saw Yang standing right beside him.

 

“I walked up right beside you without noticing didn't I?” he asked her. 

 

She had a smile radiating from her face. “Yeah” she said, “what’s gotten you so distracted?” Ruby stood behind him when she got to them. “Hey sis, how’s your first day going?” Yang asked her.

 

“You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?” Ruby huffed.

 

“Yikes, meltdown already?” Yang asked giddily. Raven snorted. 

 

“No” Ruby explained, “I  _ literally _ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?”

 

Yang cocked her head to the left. “Are you being sarcastic?”

 

“No, she blew up a Dust cloud outside about 10 minutes ago” Raven explained without turning around.

 

“Are you mad at me” Ruby asked into his back nervously.

 

“Why would he be mad at you?” Yang asked her, looking back and forth between the two of them.

 

He looked over to her. “I was in the cloud” was all he said. She had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

 

“You!” a snarky voice accused.

 

Ruby jumped into Yang’s arms. “Oh God it’s happening again!” she cried. 

 

The girl walked right past her and jabbed a finger into Raven’s back. “How dare you lay a hand on me, do you have any idea who I am?” she demanded. He didn’t move a muscle, which really pissed her off. “Are you even listening?” 

 

“Trying not to” he said. 

 

She was speechless, so she directed her anger towards a new target, Ruby. “And you are lucky you didn’t blow us off the cliff.”

 

“It was-” she got out of Yang’s arms, “It was an accident!” she tried to explain again, exasperated. The girl held up a pamphlet in front of her face. “What’s this?” 

 

“The Schnee Dust Company” she said read off the pamphlet, “is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.” Raven wished he had ear plugs. Ruby looked at her confused. She sighed. “You really want to make things up to me?” she asked.

 

“Absolutely” Ruby answered without hesitation.

 

“Good” she said. She handed the pamphlet to Ruby. “Read this, and never speak to me again.”

 

Yang injected herself into their conversation when she saw Ruby start to fall. “Look, uh” she started, “maybe you just got off on the wrong foot. Why don’t you start over and goo from there, m’kay?” 

 

“That’s a great idea Yang” Ruby exclaimed. She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand, “Hello, Weiss, I’m Ruby. Wanna hang out sometime? We can go shopping for school supplies.” she suggested.

 

“Yeah!” Weiss said enthusiastically, “And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!” she finished referring to the guy that was hugging the garbage when he left the airship.

 

“”Really?” Ruby asked excitedly.

 

“No” she answered coldly, walking away from them.

 

Raven saw the headmaster, Ozpin, walk onto the stage with Glynda following him. He tapped the mic to get everyone’s attention. “I’ll...keep this brief”, he said almost absently “You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” He left the stage without another word.

 

Glynda stepped up to the mic in his absence. “You will gather in the ballroom tonight” she instructed, “Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.” she left the stage, walking quickly to catch up to Ozpin.

  
Raven looked up at the sky and guessed it was about 3 pm, give or take. He wasn’t overly keen on the idea of everyone sleeping in the same room but it was far from unreasonable, assuming said room was big enough. “I’ll catch up with you guys later” he said to Yang and Ruby as he started to walk off. But then he had an idea. He turned around and looked at them, noticing that Edward had joined them and them the blonde who threw up was attempting to hit on Weiss. “That is”, he said loud enough to get their attention, “unless any of you would like to have a quick spar?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been my first attempt at writing for you guys so let me know what you liked, hated and all those other good things.


End file.
